тócalo y ѕaldrá
by Kasumi Yami no Amaya
Summary: —¡Sólo tócalo y saldrá! —exclamó el pelirrojo ya harto, nunca creyó que Midorikawa lograría impacientarlo tanto… y menos hablando sobre ese tema. Pero si no lo callaba, no podría contenerse por más tiempo.—¿Sólo tengo que tocarlo? —preguntó Ryuuji incrédulo.Hiroto se sentó en su cama y asintió mientras un largo suspiro de cansancio salía de entre sus labios/Lemon.Hiroto


**Hola bonitas! ¿Qué hay? Yo… he reprobado dos materias y mi madre aun no lo sabe :33**

**Haha bueno esto es para pasar el tiempo aprovechando una maravillosa tarde sin tarea! Me sentí libre :3 Nee.. me sentí pervertida mis amores! Haha pero igual espero que les guste! Va con todo mi corazón de chocolate para ustedes! Francamente me siento un poco insegura por que rara ves escribo algo así de fuerte D:**

**Advertencias:**

**Yaoi (Lemon) Yo concidero esto para Rating T. Por que es algo que ya todas hemos leído!**

**Faltas de ortografía!**

**Comedia de calidad dudosa**

**Evítense los derrames nasales excesivos.**

**El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.**

**Sin más ¡Enjoy!**

* * *

тócalo y ѕaldrá

Midorikawa abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Había tenido un sueño tan… ¡Woah! Pero había sido con… ¡Con Hiroto! Miro a su compañero de cuarto con un gran sonrojo en las mejillas y luego desplazó su vista hacia el reloj electrónico de la mesa que había entre ambas camas; Las 2 de la mañana, diablos.

Entonces volvió a mirar a Hiroto y se sorprendió al ver que estaba despierto y lo miraba con una expresión neutral. Como si espiarlo fuera un pasatiempo.

Midorikawa se puso extremadamente rojo al recordar el gran problema por el cual se había levantado a esas horas… Hiroto lo notó y sonrió divertido.

—Etto…

— ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Podría ser que es tu primera vez? — preguntó el pelirrojo tratando de no reír, pero esa sonrisa de superioridad seguía en sus labios.

Silencio… en la habitación reinaba el silencio. ¿Cuánto más duraría?

Midorikawa miro la entrepierna de Hiroto y vio que estaban en las mismas condiciones.

— ¡¿También tuviste ese sueño?! ¿Qué… qué significa que tu también? —La sonrisa deHiroto desapareció y sus ojos se fruncieron. Midorikawa se dio cuenta de sus palabras y se dio una cachetada menta. Obviamente Hiroto no soñaría con él, y menos en aquellas posiciones tan… ¡No! Se bajó de su cama y caminó hacia la de Hiroto, el cual se encontraba sentado— Espera... Eh; ¡Porqué pones esa cara! ¡Es preocupante!

—No te acerques— dijo calmadamente— Primero ve a limpiar tus pantalones.

Midorikawa volvió a ponerse completamente rojo y salió corriendo hacia el baño a hacer lo que el pelirrojo le ordenaba.

…

3:15 a.m. y los pantalones del peli verde estaban lavados y colgados. Y Hiroto nuevamente dormido. Pero Midorikawa no se contuvo e intentó despertarlo no tan amablemente.

—Nee Hiroto, volvamos a donde habíamos quedado la conversación. Tu has…

—Por hoy ha terminado la conversación— la voz de Hiroto sonó cortante.

Midorikawa se estremeció pero no paro.

—Es sólo que no se nada sobre ese tema… me asuste cuando me desperté así— admitió avergonzado el peli verde.

— ¡Pues dile a Fudou que te expliqué! ¡Él es un profesional en este tema! Así que buenas noches…

— ¡De ninguna manera! Es demasiado vergonzoso… ¡Explícame ahora! — Hiroto no contestó— ¡¿entonces me dejaras sufrir solo?!

—Cállate…

— ¡No puedo! ¡Tengo miedo de que salga de nuevo!

— ¡Sólo tócalo y saldrá! — exclamó el pelirrojo ya harto, nunca creyó que Midorikawa lograría impacientarlo tanto… y menos hablando sobre ese tema. Pero si no lo callaba, no podría contenerse por más tiempo.

—¿Sólo tengo que tocarlo? — preguntó Ryuuji incrédulo.

Hiroto se sentó en su cama y asintió mientras un largo suspiro de cansancio salía de entre sus labios. Estaba perdiendo los nervios y el autocontrol…

— ¿Cómo puedes no saber nada? — preguntó curioso. Ta tenían 13 años, Midorikawa por lo menos debía tener una idea de lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo.

— ¡Bien! ¿Cómo es que tú sabes tanto? —se defendió con otra pregunta.

La voz de Hitomiko sonó en la memoria del pelirrojo '_Mira hermano, ya que estas en esa edad sólo debes…'_

—Como sea, ven aquí— dijo Hiroto— sólo será un minuto.

Midorikawa se quedo en su lugar, el pelirrojo se acercó y de un movimiento muy rápido le desabrocho el pantalón. Midorikawa se sobresalto soltó un grito muy más que fuerte junto con una cara de espanto que daba risa, era como si el helad se le hubiera acabado.

— ¡Guarda silencio! — Le retó Kiyama y le dirigió una mirada amenazadora y lo ponía una mano sobre la boca— ¡Hazme caso! ¡Voy a comenzar! — Con su otra mano comenzó la acción. Tomo el miembro empalmado del peli verde y comenzó a frotarlo, de arriba abajo, aparentándolo.

Midorikawa primero se estremeció, sintió escalofríos por la temperatura tan fría de las manos del pelirrojo. Y después un como algo cálido se iba formando en su vientre. Sus ojos se nublaron, se expandieron las pupilas y su mirada se perdió. Recordó su sueño, como Hiroto lo tocaba de la misma forma… No, ahora se sentía aun mejor.

—Hah…— por más que apretó los labios no logro suprimir el gemido.

…

3:30 a.m. Marcaba el reloj digital.

—Te corres demasiado rápido— dijo Hiroto.

— ¿Eh? ¿Eso es malo? — preguntó Ryuuji aun con la mente en el cielo del orgasmo. Eso se había sentido tan bien.

—Sólo un poco patético…— comentó Hiroto. Apretó la mano y sintió entre sus dedo esa sustancia blanca y pegajosa, tal ves cuando Midorikawa durmiera la probaría— Como sea, ya vete a dormir en tu futón.

—Estoy despierto ahora— dijo el peli verde— ¿Hay algún tipo de sistema electrónico oculto o algo en…en…?

—Lo de venirse— Kiyama terminó la frase.

— ¡Si! ¿Tú siempre haces este tipo de cosas Hiroto?

—Metete en tus propios asuntos Midorikawa…

—Pero… ¡Pero también tienes que tratarte cuando te pones duro!

—Estas afirmando lo obvio— Hiroto estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó Midorikawa con una sonrisa.

—Sólo date prisa y vete a dormir…

—Entonces lo hare también— el peli verde hizo caso omiso a las ultimas palabras de su amigo.

— ¡Te estoy diciendo que estoy bien y que estas hablando demasiado alto! ¡Quédate callado y duérmete!

— ¡Deja de decirme que duerma Y escucha cuando las personas te hablan!

Midorikawa se abalanzo sobre Hiroto y comenzó una lucha sobre la cama del pelirrojo. Rodaban sobre esta, Midorikawa tratando de tocarlo y Hiroto luchando por evitarlo.

— ¡Sólo quiero tocarlo! — gritó Ryuuji.

—Tu… ¡Detente! — dijo mientras empujaba a Midorikawa en un intento vano de alejarlo.

Y de pronto, el peli verde lo consiguió… Tenía el miembro de Hiroto en sus manos.

— ¡Midorikawa! ¡Suelta! — gritó en un último intento por detener a su amigo y a la ves amor platónico.

_¿Debería ser más suave? _Se preguntó el peli verde a si mismo mientras frotaba esmeradamente la virilidad de su mejor amigo. Su consistencia era suave y, rellenita… le gustaba.

—Pero, te estas poniendo duro… así que ¿Mh? ¡Te has puesto muy duro! — exclamó orgulloso de si— ¡Esto es divertido!

—Hablo enserio. Detente…— ya sin una pisca de convicción en la voz— Mierda…— su cuerpo se estremeció de pies a cabeza— ¡Ah!

—Hiroto ¿Estas bien? — un espasmo de placer sacudió al pelirrojo y un poco de su semilla salió— ¡Oh! ¡Esta saliendo algo!

_De alguna manera en comparación a hacértelo a ti mismo, esto es diferente_, pensó Hiroto mordiéndose los labios fuertemente para que más de esos ruidos que asustaban a Midorikawa salieran.

—Mido-chan…—ronroneó el pelirrojo— sigue, más rápido— ordenó.

Midorikawa quedo como hipnotizado ante la nueva faceta del pelirrojo así que puso todo su esmero y tomo un ritmo acelerado casi demencial. Hiroto no dejaba de retorcerse del placer.

—¡Uhk! —exclamó Ryuuji al sentir como su miembro era tomado nuevamente por el pelirrojo.

Kiyama soltó una risa.

—Tú. ¿Duro de nuevo? Estas demasiado excitado Mido-chan.

— ¡Lo que ocurre es que tu cara es demasiado…! ¡Ah! — un espasmo de placer lo recorrió.

— ¿Qué pasa con eso? No tiene nada que ver

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Eran miradas llenas de furia, competencia, placer y tal ves algo más.

— ¿Por qué cuando miro tu cara, mi corazón late tan fuerte? — soltó el peli verde sin darse cuenta de que lo decía en voz alta.

Hiroto abrió los ojos sorprendido.

— ¡No perderé ante t! — trató de arreglarlo Midorikawa.

Los dos siguieron frotando, acelerando el ritmo tanto como sus fuerzas se lo permitían.

— ¡Hiroto! ¡Córrete ya! ¡También quiero..! ¡Ah!

—¡Tú..! ¡Después de ti! ¡Rápido! Esto es demasiado…

— ¡Ngh! ¡Ah-Ah!

Hiroto: Aún en la primera.

Midorikawa: Recién termina su segunda.

—Hiroto…— suspiró Ryuuji. Puso una mano en la frente del pelirrojo perlada por el sudor, tomo impulso y… lo besó.

Hiroto abrió los ojos sorprendido. Por fin eran suyos los labios que había soñado tener desde que conoció al propietario.

Hiroto Kiyama se corrió con todo y su orgullo en la mano de Midorikawa Ryuuji.

El peli verde abrió los ojos al sentirlo. Sus labios aun pegados a los de su amigo.

…

11:30 Termina la practica de soccer.

—Algunos aquí están cansados— gritó Fudou.

—Quizá sólo un poco…— suspiro Midorikawa.

—Comes la semilla que tu amigo cosecha…— río Kazemaru.

—Tres veces— dijo Fubuki.

— ¡¿Eh?! — preguntaron Hiroto y Midorikawa,

—Anoche sus voces eran demasiado altas— respondió Fudou comenzando a reírse escandalosamente.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado! Y deberas comenten este para ver si esto es lo mio o no :S**

**'ѕenтιr тυ мano ғιrмe, qυe no мe deja ιr'**

**By: LaLa-chan (Kasumi Yami no Amaya)**

**Matta ne~**


End file.
